


Stolen Flowers

by Dieyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieyx/pseuds/Dieyx
Summary: Stolen flowers and soft violet eyes.Ocean orbs and the twice stolen kiss.One desperately longing to return to the stares. The other scrambling to find purchase on solid ground. Romance is hard enough without the scars of war.





	1. Chapter 1

The dark spaces between the stars felt cold and lifeless. From the relative safety of solid ground, It seemed to be still and silent. 

Standing alone in the darkened desert, his eyes kept searching. Scanning the once familiar mass of planets and stars for any signs of life. From earth, It all felt unreal. Everything had.

He had gotten used to his life in outer space. Now all of it fell farther and farther beyond his fingertips. Whatever he had been and all the things he had seen, falling away. 

Honestly, If he hadn't been smothered in Shiro's support, he would have just slipped away. Given in to his urge to return to space forever. Leaving everything else behind. Lost forever in his wake. 

As if summoned by the thought, Cosmo padded up beside him. A concerned wine broke Kieth's concentration. 

"Cosmo was looking for you. Dragged me by my sleeve out of my apartment." Lance yawned, "What'cha doing out here?" Biting back a particularly tearful yawn, he trudged up to stand beside Keith. His sleep shirt and boxer shorts did little to protect him from the frigged air. He would have been more concerned about his appearance if he were more awake.

"Needed fresh air," Kieth replied shortly. It wasn't that he disliked Lance's company. However, he wasn't oblivious to the bags under the man's eyes either. Cosmo should have just let him sleep. Hopping his hadn't sent the wrong message, Keith drew his eyes back longingly to the stars. 

"Nothings fresher than the middle of the desert. Far away from the apartment. Does Shiro know your here?" Lance started. Trailing off as he followed Kieth's gaze.

"No." Typical of Kieth, Lance thought. If he hadn't known better, he would have assumed it meant 'Fuck off'. But It was just Kieth. Short and to the point.

"Right, So whats the real story?" Crossing his arms, Lance narrowed his eyes at him.

Keith just kept staring past the stars and sighed, " I don't think I'm cut out for this Lance."

"For what?"

"Being here, I guess? There just doesn't seem to be much here for me anymore."

"Okay. I'm calling an intervention."

"What?" blinking blankly at Lance, he strained to understand why this had upset his friend.

" I don't know what's going through your head right now--"

" I just told you-" Lance cut him off short.

"But you are not alone. We can get you help--" 

"Stop," Strikingly warm flesh, now in the way of his speech. Noticing the hand placed across his mouth, Lance mumbled through it with a mix of concern and annoyance, " That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Knocking away keith's hand, Lance scowled. 

" I just meant that I miss being out there. It just feels empty now? Here on earth," Turning away, Keith started heading back for his hover bike. 

" Yeah, if you count a lack of fighting for our lives "empty."

"Not what I meant either," Kieth threw over his shoulder, walking just a bit faster. He hated having to explain himself. It was hard enough navigating through his emotions. Having to explain them just frustrated him.

 

" Right. Well next time you 'need' a little fresh air, Could you take Cosmo with you? I don't want him popping up to my apartment every time you go for a stroll." Lance trailed along behind him. Not even asking for a ride, he slid onto the bike behind Kieth, Yawning. Sleepily taking the helmet he was just handed. Kieth's own already secured.

" I'll think about it," Kieth smirked. Touching the gas just before Lance had a chance to brace himself. Startling him awake before hitting the throttle.

"Ah~ He-hey!!" Throwing his arms around Kieth, Lance yelped, " A little warning would have been nice!"

A few minutes past before Keith slowed to a stop in front of someone's house. Lance gawked in shock as Kieth scaled the fence, " Are we doing crimes now!? KEITH!?"

"Relax. You can't own flowers." 

Lance had to strain his ears to here Kieth. As moments passed by he let his eyes drift over. He found himself staring at the insanely tall, rusty Victorian fence. The house looked like a mansion compared to those around it. 

"I'm fairly sure you can own. Hey! nononon!"

It was too late. Keith had already pulled out some shears and trimmed off a hand full of white and red roses. Not to mention the yellow lilies, pink carnations and who knew what else, "There. Should be enough."

"What the hell are you doing?" Lance hissed much more quietly as Kieth scaled back over the fence, "Its for a date okay?"

"Is this a date? Right now? Cuz I'm much more of a dinner and movie kinda guy!" Judging from Kieth's face, this was not a date. He didn't know if he wanted it to be one or not. Still he felt a little disappointed as Kieth blew past him back onto the bike.

" If they where they're not now." 

 

Lance had tried to stubbornly to fall asleep. As much as one can while rocketing down the street at 50,000 miles an hour anyway. Considering Kieth's driving, He didn't think that would be much of an exaggeration. He was freezing. The warmth from Keith's back was a jarringly different temperature. Maybe because he was actually wearing a jacket. Finally, he felt the bike slow again, to a gentle stop. Keith and the warmth of his back gone in mere moments. Leaving only the cold of the night behind. Shivering and tiered as hell, Lance staggered off the bike.

Outside the apartment stood a man. Tall, darker skinned than he was. Keith was talking to the man, He looked older than Kieth. Lance wasn't sure how he felt about that being Keith's potential boyfriend. Strolling up behind them with a weary eye on the stranger, Lance stood a bit to close to Keith for a moment before hearing, " Don't worry about him. Hes drunk."

" Drunk!?" Lance stood glaring, mouth agape. That he definitely took offence to. He almost never drank alcohol!

" Yeah, I better get him home before he passes out on me. These are for you. Dates upstairs. He really likes you. Have fun. Oh, and hes in apartment 24." Pausing to scribble something on the man's hand, Keith grabbed Lance by the arm again and took off. 

Trying to racing up the stairs, he was only slowed by his concern for his now probably frozen friend. Lance, trudging along only as fast as Keith insisted. Yawning the whole time. He considered different ways to get back at Keith for calling him a drunk. He came up with a good one in the last stretch of the hallway. 

 

= Apartment 24B=  
Darkness swallowed the room, All except for a single oven light. Shiro rooted around the kitchen trying to locate the creamer. However, Even the milk was empty, Kieth's doing no doubt. 

When he had asked to move in, Shiro hadn't given it a second thought. He just wished he'd figure out how to replace empty milk cartons. Mind you, He was much more concerned with where Kieth was going with his life. And what he planned to do now that the war was over.

Pondering this, He poured himself a cup of black coffee, resting his human arm on the counter. Calmly he sipped from his #1 Space Dad mug. The others had given it to him as a gag gift but that hadn't stop it from being useful. In more ways then one.

In addition to holding a large amount of coffee, It also distracted him from the pain. 

Remembering Adam could be so painful at times. Other times it gave him strength, this morning was not one of those times. 

Instead Adam's voice echoed in his head. 'Don't expect me to be here when you get back.' It kept replaying it in his head. Deep down, he never gave up hoping they would meet again. He wasn't expecting for that moment to be a name in memorial. Forever burning down into his heart one simple fact. He would never see Adam again. 

 

Lost so deeply in thought, Shiro failed to register the door as it opened. Kieth gave up any attempt to sneak in when he saw Shiro. Besides, Lance trudging in behind him was less than inconspicuous. Stomping like an elephant, muttering under his breath.

" You know, you could at least leave a note next time." his tone was even, however the mild annoyance lacing his words did not go unnoticed, " And a full carton of milk." He half teased. 

" Sorry. Forgot." Pulling Lance by the arm, he hurried out of the room. Once behind his own door, he let go. Only seconds later realizing what that looked like. However, they needed to be out of sight If his plan was to work.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Kieth, I am not that kinda girl." Lance teased.

"Shush." Kieth hissed, " Its almost time," cursing under his breath as he heard the familiar footsteps in the hall. They had cut it a bit to close for his liking.

"Time for what now?" Yawning, he vaguely remembered Keith going on about some big date, "Ohhhhh you meant--"

"Quiet."

 

A knock on the door drew him back out of his head. Placing his coffee down, Shiro rose to answer it. Kieth watched through a crack in his doorway. Lance peering over his shoulder, " You get this is really wired, Right?" This time, his violet eyes said it for him, 'Shut up'.

 

Blushing, Curtis stood in the door way. A Huge nervous smile on his face. One that faded as the door opened. The second he saw Shiro, he lost his nerve. Disheveled flowers in hand now shaking slightly. They where a little wilted and some where even broken. Instant regret filling his his eyes and his soul, "Captain!?"

"Curtis, what are you doing here?"

With a hard swallow, he answered" I'm.... Looking for apartment 24.... And uh...My uh...I thought.... Date! I had a date.... sir."

" You don't need to call me that." Pinching the bridge of his nose, He continued, "Come on in. I'll make you some coffee." With a small sigh, he smiled. Stepping aside for Curtis. 

He gestured to the stools in front of the kitchen counter. Setting to work, pouring Curtis a cup, "How do you take it,"

"Hard and full of milk."

"What!?"

"What?" Re-reading the words scrawled on his hand, "I mean 'Real raw, Real sweet'........ Um, just all the milk please" Covering his face, Curtis blushed. Why was he even tying to do this? Was he trying to get himself court marshaled!? Not that this was how one went about doing that. Still though. Did he really just say that? Stupid! Stupid!

" That might be a problem. Out of milk"

"Damn."

"So I'm guessing A young man probably with a scar up his left cheek, put you up to this."

Placing the flowers on the counter, Curtis sighed, " That obvious huh?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. I mention I like a guy. He pulls.... This."

" So you do like me." A goofy smile crept back across his features. Clearly feeling less awkward.

Shiro choked on his coffee mid sip. Whipping the mess from his lips, he tilted his head. He had set himself up for that one. Unable to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks, he focused on breathing air instead of coffee, "Uh. Well... I mean... " After a moment, Shiro tried again, "How did this happen, exactly"

" Well, I get this date invite. Get here 10 minutes early, Wait for like an hour. Then out of nowhere Kieth shows up. Drunk kid in toe. Shoves a bouquet of flowers into my hand. Writes some pick up lines on the other one and sends me up stairs. Saying something like. 'Dates upstairs, he really likes you. Have fun." Pausing for a moment he spooned a single serving of sugar into his coffee, "So I'm knocking on doors like an idiot until I find yours. I figured he might have misspoke. By the way. 24 A- Not Gay. Not particularly friendly either."

" Yeah. That's Mr.Orihara. He's..... Not a people person." Trying this coffee thing again. Managing not die this time, Shiro sighs, " Im really sorry about this."

" Honestly, its fine."

" Keith. Lance. Get out here please."

" I just want it on record. I had nothing to do with this. I was kidnapped by space wolf over there." Pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Cozmo, Lance Yawned. Cozmo, unconcerned with the train wreck going on in front of him; Stretched and wandered off.

" I can see that. Your still in your boxers, Lance"

"AHH!!!" eyes darting around, Lance snatched up a stray blanket and threw it around his shoulder. Cloaking all his exposed skin, " And, Kieth. We've talked about this. You can't--"

" Shiro. Its been years. Its time." Grabbing Lance by his arm. Threatening his grip on the only piece of fabric providing him any sense of decency right now, " Come on Lance. Lets go."

" Dude' I just want to go back to sleep!"

Before Shiro could say anything more, they where out the door with a slam. Realizing his mouth was still open, he took in a deep, exasperated breath. With a forced sigh, he tightened his jaw.

" Kids."

" Yeah."

" So anyway, I was promised a date. And you look like you could use a little more than coffee. Come on. I'm buying."

" You really don't have to--"

" Trust me. I know just the place." Curtis took him by the arm and gently, pulling him towards the door. Relief washed over him as Shiro offered no resistance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and Co-edited by *Rose laflesh*
> 
> *trigger warning: this chapter contains depicted homaphobia and related language. Just. Be advised.*

Helping Lance back into his own apartment, Keith struggled to support Lance's ever-increasing weight. He even found himself struggling to close the door behind them as he staggered Lance to his room. Narrowly avoiding a collision with a wall, he restrained the urge to smack his friend awake. 

Lance all but collapsed into bed, taking an off-balance Keith down with him. Lance knew what it looked like, and he didn't care. He was cold, and Keith was warm. Somehow, Keith avoided being crushed and pulled away, finding his balance not a moment too soon. 

Pulling at the blanket around him, Lance tried to compensate for the loss of heat. Drifting off ever so slightly, he felt a warm pressure on his back. It was a hand, gently shaking him awake, "Hey, are you okay?"

"No. I'm cold."

"Yeah. I got that. I meant like, are you going to die if I leave you here on your own." 

"I'm not going to die."

"Great. So, where are your keys? I'll lock up on my way out. You'll have them back by tomorrow morning."

"I don't lock the door. Just don't slam it on your way out." Lance mumbled slipping back into slumber. Or so it would have appeared.

"Okay," Keith muttered. Not exactly thrilled with the idea of leaving the door unlocked. That just seemed like trouble to him, "Are you sure because--"

Snoring now filled the room, "Okay. So that conversations over. I guess," Placing a hand against Lance's forehead, he decided his friend's temperature was fine. Almost back to normal in fact.

Draping another blanket over Lance, Keith turned to leave. Suddenly a hand shot out to grab his, "Keith. Wait." 

He stopped, turning to see Lance on his knees very much awake with the blankets slipping off his shoulders. Ocean blue eyes slowly growing closer to his. He ignored the catch he felt in his breath. Unsure of where this moment would go. He felt Lance pull on his hand. Tugging him closer. Face only a breath away from his own. Lips parting his. Heart stopping in his chest. He closed his eyes. Relaxing despite himself. It felt nice. Lance's cold lips stealing the warmth of his own. Warmth he never even knew he had. 

Suddenly, in a stroke of evil genius, Lance pressed his icy fingers to the back of Keith's hot neck. Startled Keith shot away. He punched Lance in a fit of pure instinct not even knowing where the hit landed.

"Ow! Hey!" 

"What the hell was that!" Keith snarled, rubbing the back of his neck furiously, trying to scrub off the cold.

"That was payback for calling me drunk!"

"You're acting drunk!" he shouted. Turning on his heel. Wanting to run. Starting in the direction of the door. Without a second thought he rushed for the exit, "I'm leaving."

"Keith wait, it was supposed to be funny! Hey!" 

He did slam the door behind him. Walking as fast as he possibly could away from Lance and his stupid juvenile jokes. Only slowing once he got to his own floor. 

He still couldn't believe his friend's attitude towards home safety. That was probably going to bite him in the ass. At this moment he kind of hopped it would. 

He held himself tightly, still seething as he approached his own apartment. It had also been left unlocked. That stopped him dead in his tracks. Shiro had a strict policy about that. He never left the door unlocked or ajar like that. Keith pushed it open slowly to peer inside. Stepping in carefully, he let his instincts guide him. Before long he had checked the whole apartment. Nothing seemed out of place.

Nothing other than the two coffee cups on the kitchen counter. One half empty and the other basically untouched. Even the flowers where right were he'd last seen them. Laying on the counter where Curtis had left them.

Feeling more secure, Keith locked the damned door. Cosmo yawned in the corner. Clearly also undisturbed, and he supposed that might have been security enough anyway. Space wolf. No one dares to mess with a wolf anyway. Let alone one from space. 

He let himself smile at that. There where no Galra invaders. No space assassins, at least any out to get them. There wasn't much he figured could get the drop on his four-legged friend. Though he did have a habit of disappearing into thin air sometimes.

With that out of the way, he took a moment to hope. Hope that Shiro was out doing anything other than dwelling on Adam. Hope that there would be no fighting like that again. 

 

=Late Night Dinner BTTS=

"What was this place called again?" Shiro asked, raising the next fry to his lips.

"Big Tony's Truck Stop. Best food this side of the road," parroting off the catchphrase, Curtis chuckled, "I come here a lot. About the only place open this late."

"You mean this early," Shiro corrected, "It's almost dawn." He teased with a warm but tired smile.

"Good thing we didn't go to the bar then," Curtis joked, stealing another fry to dip into his milkshake. Shiro couldn't help but blush. This cocoa flavored angel, he thought. Why are you doing this to me?

"Good thing. I'm pretty sure you would have been disappointed." A coy little smile graced his lips. It caught Curtis's eye. He wished it hadn't. It's not exactly a great idea to stare at your captain's lips. Not that Shiro really minded.

"Really?" He asked. Not sure how well this morning was actually going, and not even sure if he should be thinking of it like that at all. 

"Really. I don't drink, and I can't dance." It left a faint smile on his face. He found himself staring straight into the eyes of a man he'd mentally nicknamed Angel Face. He couldn't help it. He looked breathtaking. Even in his casual attire. The words 'cocoa angel' kept coming to mind. Especially as he was highlighted by the neon glow of the diner sigh. The vibrant purple light outside the window was still intense enough to catch in his wavy hair. Allowing it a delicate look. Chocolate locks with a hinted neon glow. It was beautiful.

"You never know. Once that music hits your soul, you might find you like it." 

"Oh, I like it just fine," He chuckled, taken out the moment by a very specific image, "I just dance like a headless chicken." He'd caught how he looked dancing in a mirror once. He decided to tone it down after that.

"I'm not going to lie. I kind of want to see that now," He let the amusement spread across his face as he tried to imagine it for a moment. Trying not to laugh, he looked down at his hand instead. He rubbed his thumb across the words attempting to remove them, "I think this might be permanent marker." 

"Here, let me see that," Taking his hand gently, Shiro read aloud, "Did you come from outer space, because you ass is out of this world.... Let me show you my wormhole. Does the carpet match the drapes? Oh Keith.... These are all really terrible." 

"So, does it??"

"Does what?"

"The carpet. Does it match the drapes?" With a hard swallow, Curtis turned an embarrassed shade of crimson. That had sounded much less creepy in his head. He was genuinely curious though.

"I don't think I have a carpet," His tone was so casual, he sounded as though he was talking about an actual carpet. 

Leaning forward slightly, Shiro took a sip of his soft drink. He thought about the straw, it was much straighter than he was. He kept that joke to himself but found it funny anyway. After a moment of silence, he met Curtis's confused gaze with his own little grin. Curtis turned a brand-new shade of red when he realized what was being implied.

 

=24B=  
Keith found he couldn't sleep, so he just sat and stared out the window. Stars fading. Night giving way to the coming sunrise. As the colors began to stain the empty sky, there was a knock on the door. Groaning he pulled himself away from the window to answer it. He just about slammed it again when he saw who it was. 

Lance stuck his hand on the door to keep it from closing in his face, "Okay, look. I'm sorry."

"Okay," Keith muttered, "Bye." Lance pushed back against the door, preventing him from closing it. Again.

"What's your problem!? You'd think you'd never been kissed before!" Silence filled the space between them. Keith avoiding eye contact, desperately he searched for something, anything to say, mostly just to get Lance the hell out of his doorway.

"Wait. Haven't you?"

"No." Keith shot, clenching the door handle in his fist. His next attempt to close the door failed. Just like the first two. Third time was definitely not the charm in this case. 

"Oh.... Then I'm REALLY sorry about that. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"It's fine." It wasn't but he really wanted to be by himself right now. He wasn't even sure how he felt about the kiss yet. He sure as hell didn't want to talk about it.

"Look. You where trying to help me. I've been an ass. Can we just talk about this?" He searched Keith's expression for any emotion at all. His eye was twitching. That could have meant anything, right?

"No."

"Please, I don't wanna leave like this. With you mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you. It was fine. Could you just--"

"Fine?"

"Fantastic, Fabulous! Whatever. Could you please just--" His words no longer filled his mouth. That was because his lips were currently rendered useless again. Lance placed both his hands on either side of Keith's face, drawing him closer. Soft unfamiliar skin touching, pressing against his. Lance's lips once again parting his own. A moment came, when he almost gave in. But he wasn't going to fall for that twice.

Lance felt Keith's hands cup his own. Slowly drawing them down between them. Lance had meant that kiss. He didn't know what he meant by it exactly. But it felt right. When Keith pulled away, he opened his eyes. 

Angry violet bullets stared back at him, "I have to go," And with that, Keith shut the door. A metallic click left the distinct impression he was not coming back. 

Lance let a frustrated grunt slip through his teeth. Turning on his heel he went back to his own door. One that never locked, never got slammed in his face. Not that he could ever find his damn keys anyway. Breezing past Shiro in the hall, Lance muttered to himself under his breath.

Watching Lance storm off up the stairs, Shiro heaved a heavy sigh. Was he seriously going to be fending Mr. Orihara off again? Last thing he needed was Orihara filing yet another noise complaint. 

When he opened the door, it was all but confirmed. Keith sat glaring past him, arms folded, and legs crossed on the couch. He just knew the door had been slammed. 

"I brought you some take out. In case you're hungry. Oh, and a full carton of milk." He tried, teasing gently, shaking the carton a little in his hand, and trying to draw Keith's attention from whatever his most recent internal obsession was. It had no effect what so ever. 

The coffee was still on the counter and was cold. Placing Curtis's cup in the sink, he noticed the flowers. Now quite wilted but still alive. Quickly, he placed them in a tall glass and filled it with water. A furious silence filling the room as he placed it on the windowsill, "Do you want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"He kissed me," Keith growled.

"Who did?" This was a new one, he thought. 

"LANCE!" 

"Keith!" Shiro shot him a look, "We do not need another noise complaint. Calm down and tell me what happened."

"I don't know! He kissed me."

"I had no idea he was that drunk. Are you alright?"

"He's not drunk. I lied." After a second of disapproving silence and Shiro's unimpressed eyes staring right at him, Keith clarified, "I know you hate when I do that! I couldn't think of another explanation for a guy out at night in boxers."

" The truth would have--"

" The truth is rouge, teleporting space wolf." With a grimace he had tried to imagine explaining to anyone other than the paladins what the truth was. He imagined most people writing him off as nuts. He wasn't sure he'd want to meet the people who would have believed him.

"Fair enough. So, what happened?"

"He kissed me!" Keith repeated. Trying his best not to shout. 

"Was it consensual?" Shiro winced as he said the words. He really didn't want to think about the gravity of that sentence, " Are you okay?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It was nice. Until it was cold."

"Cold?"

"He stuck his stupid cold ass fingers on the back of my neck!"

"I see," Shiro paused, reading Keith's expression, "Is that really the part that's bothering you?" Shiro noticed Keith turn away. 

"It was a joke to him.. Everything always is." 

"Keith, it's Lance. I doubt he would have done it to hurt you. Why don't you just talk to him?" He felt his heart ache. 

Keith looked so dejected. His hands now cupped in his lap. Head low, hiding his face with his hair. "I don't know that I want to do."

"Look, I'm not going to pretend to know what the right answer is. What I do know is that your problems aren't going to disappear just because you want them to. I don't think you should ignore this."

 

There was more annoying knocking at the door. This time it sounded hard and angry. Gritting his teeth, Keith marched over to the door and swung it open, " Lance! I just need some space oka--" He stared where Lance's eyes should have been. Instead there was a plaid, red, wrinkly shirt. 

Looking up, Keith saw a very irate Sal Orihara, "I knew this would happen if you people moved in!"

"You people?" Shiro swiftly closed the distance between himself and the door. Eyes locked with Sal's. Calmly placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, he guided a socially frozen Keith out of the crosshair.

"Ass Bandits! Devil's fiddlers! GAYS! I'll have you know I already reported your rampant door slamming and--" He continued his tirade. It all became noise to Shiro. He seriously considered covering Keith's ears. He in no way wanted any of this to touch Keith's already troubled soul, " --Or I swear I'll kick you faggots out myself!"

"Look, Orihara, we've already discussed this. You can't kick us out. You don't own the building." It was truly impressive how well Shiro could keep a respectful tone, even with a very disrespectful 'guest'.

"I'm glad you brought that up. Wait until the owner hears about what's going on here--"

"There is nothing in our rental agreement about--" Orihara cut Keith off with a daggered look. Grinding his teeth in Keith's direction, he turned his attention back to Shiro.

"Listen here, you pedophile!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Excuse me," Lance pushed past Mr. Orihara with an uninterested, "Hey how's it going," Looking Keith dead in the eye, He held up a glorious looking pink rose, "People BUY flowers Keith. This is what one looks like!"

Keith's jaw just about hit the bloody floor. The look of terror was unexpected, but Lance was an optimist. Maybe he just made a bigger impression than he had meant to. It wasn't until Keith's eye's trailed up, that he began to suspect something was wrong. That the expression wasn't because of him. 

Keith stepped forward, pulling urgently at his hand and leading him into the safety of apartment. Never taking his eyes off Orihara's face. The man's ever darkening eyes now locked squarely on Lance. They stood just outside the line of fire.

 

"YOU! I knew they'd turn you into one of them!" Lance spun around to actually look at the man in the door way, "Those stupid blue triangles some new kind of faggot fashion!?"

"Hey! These were a gift from--" Lance retorted, trailing off when the man's face twisted into a toothy sneer. 

"I've heard enough of this. This is harassment. Good bye, Sal," Fighting the urge to slam the door, Shiro quickly closed it. After a few seconds, a very loud string of profanity erupted from Sal's side of the door. Keith reached over and locked it.

"What if we ignore him?" Keith asked. 

Shaking his head, Shiro answered in a lighter tone, "It's tempting." And it really was. He had a date tomorrow, and he really didn't want to have to deal with Orihara. Not now and not later either.

"So.... Do you want this?" Lance held up the rose, awkwardly blushing. Keith liked flowers, right? After all, he did pick out some really nice ones at the garden. Too bad the speed of his awful driving damaged them.

Keith took the flower. "You could only find one?" It was an honest question. He figured flowers grew everywhere. He couldn't really understand why people were supposed to buy them. Lance's face grew red so he added, "It uh. It looks...Nice. Thanks." He had a sinking feeling the words didn't exactly make the situation any better. He hoped at least they hadn't made it any worse. He placed it in with Shiro's flowers.

"Hey, Shiro. What the hell's an Ass bandit?" There was a long and agitated sigh following Lance's question. 

"Would you two please, stop swearing?" Was the only response the question got. 

Despite his own lawless upbringing, Adam had actually been a good stand in parent for Keith. No one had asked him to, but Adam still tried. Shiro remembered this fondly. He wondered if maybe it was because of how protective he was over Keith. Maybe that was why Adam tried so hard. 

Now there was an unrelenting guilt. He had been making plans to go on an actual date. It made him feel a little sick. Still he cleaned up the kitchen, what little mess there was. 

Keith ate, Lance made Jokes. Keith went to sleep. Lance went home. He was left sitting alone. Staring at the news on tv. Not paying any attention at all to the world around him. Night turned to daybreak while he sat there. And when it did, he went to his room. Laying silent until he could hear the world wake up around him. Then he would get up and try another day. The ghost of Adam walking with him the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and edited by Rose laflesh

"He called Shiro a what!? He knows we are both 'of age' right?"

"That's not really the issue here, Lance," Keith massaged his temples, "He doesn't need the truth to cause serious damage here."

"Keith. It's fine"

"No Shiro! It's not fine. If you'd just let me--"

"It's illegal, Keith. The man has his rights. You're not going to get yourself charged with assault over this," Shiro kept a wary eye on Keith and was preparing to stop him if he tried to do anything stupid like storm past him to confront Orihara.

"What about your rights!?" He snarled, unable to keep it in, "All he has to do is spout that crap in the wrong place, and it could completely destroy you!"

"I'm not that fragile, Keith. Besides, my rights are protected too. I will handle this." 

"I could help if you just --" Cutting Keith off, Shiro leveled a glare, slicing through Keith's resolve.

"I said no, Keith." The anger twisting Keith's expression fell away, shock taking its place entirely. 

He searched Shiro's eyes. It still stung to see that look. It was the same look that he wore when he attacked. A focused and unrelenting look. The tension vanished from him. There was none of the animosity he felt from Shiro that day. That look defeated everything inside him. It was ripping away any will he had left to fight. It rendered him so defenseless. Those same eyes that gave him such comfort and hope, broke something inside of him again. Shaking, Keith stepped around him and ran for the door. 

"Keith! Wait, where are you going!?" Lance rushed after him, leaving the door wide open behind himself.

Shiro made no move to stop either of them. That familiar crushing feeling in his chest brought with it a wrenched memory, "That wasn't me," he whispered to himself, "I would never have hurt Keith."

"Oh, but you did." Spinning on his heel, Shiro scanned the room for the source of the voice. There was no one there. "You know exactly what caused that scar." A sudden phantom pain burned through his prosthetic arm, searing at him from the shoulder.

He could see it now. A mirrored image of himself, standing before him. A Galran prosthetic glowing a dangerous neon purple. A desire for death was clear on his face. Darkness reflecting back at him from the hallucination's eyes. His double spoke sinisterly, casting his painful, murderous aura over Shiro, which brought him to his knees. 

"That was you. Not me." Shiro breathed lungs filling with a searing fire, barely able to get air. He struggled to get back to his feet. With another angry wave of energy, he failed. 

"There is no 'me'. But then again you already know that. This is you. You just never came to this point." Placing a Galran prosthetic hand around his throat, the other consciousness tightened his grip. Shiro struggled to no avail. Fingers grasping the arm holding him.

When he came to, his hands where tightening around his own throat. Throwing them down onto the cool floor, he gulped air into his lungs. It took a while for them to feel as though they worked again. Throat throbbing, he rose to his feet. He had to do something about this. He wasn't about to lose a fight within his own mind again. 

It took some effort to get back on his feet. Coran might know something about this other consciousness. He knew Allura better than anyone, and she had been the one to bring him back. Staggering to the door as quickly as he could, he fought the strain in his lungs. Hand outstretched, he grasped the handle hard and swung the door open. 

Curtis stood there, baring the gift of two cups of coffee. His hand barely touched the door before it opened. A distressed looking Shiro just about crashing into him, looking surprised to see Curtis in the door. " Oh, hey Curtis, I was just--"

"Forgetting about our date," He asked with a teasing smile, trying hard to defuse the tension there was between them. Shiro looked far too pale. Considering how he ran the Atlas this was a striking difference, it was like he was afraid. He had never seen this look in his Captain's eyes.

"No. I just.... Sorry. I was--." Curtis handed him a coffee. Shiro sighed, light returning to his once darkened features. Curtis breathed a hidden sigh of relief as he accepted the invitation inside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The question received very little response. Shiro shook his head.

"Is it something I did?" The words struggled to leave him. Terrified of the answer, he desperately wished he could take them back.

"No, Curtis, I just have a lot on my mind." Truth was a fine line. He had to be careful with how he approached the truth. His soul was still fighting for control over this body. This was not the time, but he couldn't leave now without hurting Curtis's feelings. He felt it would create a rift between them. And he knew that rift wasn't going to just disappear. However, he really needed to get to Coran soon. 

"Well, in that case, I brought this." Curtis was holding up a square box with an hero on the cover.

"An action movie?" Shiro blinked. He actually liked this one too. 

"Well, since we had planned on take out and a movie. I figured I'd bring one. One of my favorites." Curtis's smile fell slightly, "That is, if you still want to."

"Definitely." The smile on Shiro's face set Curtis's mind at ease. Whatever problems they where going to face, at least they could enjoy a single day. It felt like the calm before the storm but that was all he needed right now. He had never been one to play with fire, but he knew this silver fox was worth it. Shiro had a heart of gold he wore on his sleeve and an uncommonly rare kindness.

 

Keith stormed all the way out into the parking lot, Lance hot on his heels, "Hey, Hey! Where are you even going!?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Cold and distant, Keith barely registered his own words or actions. He could feel his fingers wrap around the handle of his bike. In that moment he knew exactly where he was going. The open road. "Don't follow me."

Lance sat on Keith's bike before Keith had a chance to escape, "No, you're going to tell me what the hell is up with you."

"Off. Now, Lance."

Stubbornly, Lance grabbed the spare helmet and moved backwards on the bike. Making room for its actual owner, "Fine. You wanna go off to god knows where? Fine. But you are not going alone." 

Clenching his teeth, Keith pushed away from the bike and stormed off again. If the open road was out, he'd settle for the open sidewalk.

Undoing the helmet as fast as he could, Lance tossed it down beside the bike and trailed along behind, persistently matching Keith's pace. 

Pretending he wasn't there, Keith hugged himself tightly, digging his nails into his jacket. After a few minutes of trying to out-walk Lance, he gave up and just walked. They walked in silence for what felt like hours. After a while more of this, Keith turned to finally face him, "What are you even doing, following me?"

"Mostly making sure you don't walk into oncoming traffic." Placing a hand on Keith's shoulder to stop his near collision with an oncoming car. 

It took Keith a moment to finish processing what just happened. He shook his head to clear it. That put ice in his veins, he had always been a lot more aware of his surroundings than that. Was he really that out of it?

"You know what I meant." Violet eyes cast down at the pavement, he forced himself to take a deep breath. Attempting to calm himself.

"Honestly? I'm here because you're scaring me, Keith." Kicking at the sidewalk dirt with his toe, Lance continued, "I just wanted to make sure you where okay cuz, you sure aren't acting like it."

"Well, since we're being honest. I'm not," He took a deep breath before he added, " No matter what I do, I just end up making things harder for everyone around me."

"You mean on Shiro."

"Yeah."

"You where planning on heading back.... up there, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I am."

Lance's eyes widened. It did not go un-noticed. Keith didn't like the way it made him feel. Closing his eyes gave him a temporary reprieve from the prying ocean-blue ones. Suddenly he heard a deep sigh from beside him, "Not with out your sharp shooter you're not."

Keith stifled a laugh. He had no idea what he had been expecting, "Seriously, Lance?"

"Wait, why was that funny!?" 

"No reason." There really was no reason, but it was fun to mess with him. It would have been more fun if they hadn't been totally lost, "Any chance you know where we are?"

"No. I was following you, remember?" There was no disguising the panic creeping onto his face. He felt it wrap up around his throat. Whipping his head around, Lance desperately looked for anything familiar, "We could call Shiro to come get us."

Wordlessly, Keith decided to ask for directions instead. Stopping only when he noticed his were the only footsteps. "Lance?"

Lost and petrified, Lance tried to even his breathing. Air seemed to stop working. Where the hell were they? He didn't even have his phone. How the hell were they going to find a way home? It had been so long since he had felt lost. They had mapping systems and targeting software in the lions. Red had always had his back when it came to navigation. Now he felt naked and alone. Adrift in a suddenly unfamiliar town. One he had thought he knew much better than this.

A sudden overwhelmingly warm hand grabbed him and pulled him forward. Stumbling, he forced himself to breathe again. As the air came, so did his senses. Flickering back to life again one after the other. 

They where now standing in what looked to be a bakery. Keith expertly gathering 'intel'. Finding out where they where in relation to the last thing he had found familiar. If Lance had been thinking clearly, he might have thought of that too. He wondered if Keith was ever actually lost. He seemed to have an innate sense for these things. 

Rubbing his arm, uncomfortably he waited. Keeping his breaths even, Lance tried to count to ten. He lost track after five. His thoughts kept racing around faster. He couldn't catch hold of them. It was like scrambling for purchase in in the middle of a landslide. The world felt like it was spinning. He couldn't go on like this. He needed to be home right now. Somewhere in his mental mess, he had stopped rubbing his arm, squeezing far to tightly instead. Hearing only his heart pound faster and faster in his ears. 

When waving a hand in Lance's face had failed. Keith pinched him to snap him out of it, "Yo! Lance. You alright!?" 

"No. I don't know! That hurt." Lance startled back to life. Rubbing his now sore cheek. Keith took his arm and rolled up the sleeve. It was red, he hoped the damage wasn't enough to bruise.

"Okay. Talk. Now." Decisively, he spoke each word. They hung in the air with great weight, just as Keith had meant them to. 

"It's nothing much. I've just been having these.... times where I freeze up every now and then. I just felt lost and like I had no way to orient myself. Then it's like I stop breathing and--"

"Lance. That's a panic attack." 

"I hate that word. I'm not under attack." Lance squirmed in his own skin. He didn't like how naked it made him feel to hear those words. He hated to be that vulnerable especially in public. He wished he was wearing his armor. He knew who he was in it, a paladin with clear goals. A clear purpose. 

"Well, you kind of are under attack. Just not from the outside." That was a stupid thing to say. By the looks of it he'd just set off another one. Silently, he led Lance to a bench and made him sit down. Instructed him to take deep breaths, "Good. Now try smiling."

"What, why?" he scrunched up his nose. That face told Keith that this may have been an odd thing to say. Instead of explaining he simply reached into his pocket, pulled out a pack of elastics and tied his hair into two silly looking pony tails. Lance couldn't hold back the full bellied laugh. He pointed and laughed at Keith's hair. 

Yeah, laugh it up asshole, Keith thought. It had been his intention. But, did he HAVE to 'point' and laugh? Like actually point at him. Rolling his eyes, he decided that was enough of that. He took them out and settled for a comfortable pony tail instead. The pony tail got an unintended laugh but whatever, it was comfortable. The only solace to this exercise in humiliation, was that it worked. Lance seemed to be feeling a lot better.

"Okay. You were right. That helped." Lance sighed, "Sorry I almost poked you in the eye."

"Well, you didn't, so I'll let you live. This time." Leaning back on the bench, Keith took a deep breath of delicious bakery smell. Feeling through his pocket he found he did actually have his wallet, "You want a cinnamon bun or something?"

"Why? Is this a date?" Lance half-joked.

"I don't know, Lance. Do you want it to be?" He huffed, not sure how he felt about those words. This confusing blend of emotions was tugging on his last nerve. Still, he thought about it. Maybe it wouldn't totally suck to try, if Lance was actually serious. As he thought more about it, he found himself picking at the edges of his wallet.

Lance took a deep breath and held it, staring at Keith's lips. He watched Keith idly playing with his wallet instead. Lance wanted to touch him, but he had tried to make that sort of move before. He knew it didn't go over well. Even still he couldn't keep from wanting to try. He settled for running is fingers through Keith's hair. Lightly brushing some stray strands behind his ear. When he felt Keith tense up he pulled his hand back.

"Would you kill me if I kinda did?" He closed his eyes tightly. Waiting for pain or yelling or worse. There was only silence. Finally, he cracked one of his eyes back open carefully. Violet eyes staring at him almost too calmly, "Never mind. I guess I'm just being stup--"

The sudden contact made his heart stop. Keith had taken his hand. He could feel Keith's pulse through his palm. With both eyes open, he watched Keith lean in. Hesitantly, he had gone for the kiss. Once their lips actually met, he melted into it. Suddenly Keith pulled back, "None of that cold finger bullshit. Okay? That was unpleasant." Wordless, Lance nodded. Reaching back for Keith, Lance drew him closer. The warmth he had been craving, so willingly given in return. Keith pulled him ever so slightly closer. Lance let himself wrap his arms around the back of Keith's neck. This time there was no resistance to his touch. Keith stayed there in his arms. He let himself savor the deepness of the kiss. Both of them where left breathless when they finally drew themselves apart.

"Okay." Keith broke the silence, "You know what you want then?"

"I uhm.... Cinnamon bun?" he said, panting between breaths. He knew what he wanted. It wasn't a Cinnamon bun.

"Cinnamon bun it is," Lance wanted to whine as Keith left their embrace. That cinnamon bun did sound really good though. The bakery was a little mom and pop shop. While drowning in the heavenly aroma, Lance could hear the conversation at the till.

"Oh, no, honey, those are on the house," The owner chirped. She was a robust woman with a very charming smile.

"We saw that," Chimed-in the younger girl he assumed to be the daughter.

"Consider them good luck, for your first date." There was a friendly glimmer in her eye. She reminded him ever so slightly of Allura. The genuinely happy smile that seemed to shimmer throughout her whole being. He shook his head to clear the image. Her husband gave her a kiss on the cheek, while he brought out a fresh batch of doughnuts.

Both of them thanked the lovely ladies and continued on to find the nearest landmark. As Lance took one last look through the window. He committed the shop to memory. As he did, he saw the lady kiss her husband back. They spoke and smiled together. He still couldn't believe such a life was possible for him after everything. But, he could let himself have a chance.

They headed back home, cinnamon buns in hand, icing stuck to their fingers, and warmth on their skin that had nothing to do with the air. Lance even caught a glimpse of Keith with a genuinely happy smile. He wished this moment or the one in the bakery would never end.

Even as they strolled up to the apartments, neither of them let go. Hands clasped. Fingers entwined loosely. Smiles and laughter seemed to spring from them like a river. Mostly teasing each other about who was the better pilot. 

Waiting for them on the other side of the door was a heartwarming site. Shiro and Curtis sat on the couch, lounging, watching some movie with a pizza box open on the table. Cosmo, munching on the much-forbidden fruit. When Keith gave him the face he vanished to eat his stolen slice of pizza in peace.

Shiro was beaming happily for a change when he saw them. Keith blushed and hid his face with his free hand. Lance shook his head. Lifting Keith's hand up to his lips, he kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand. The red got several shades darker across Keith's cheeks. 

Sitting down to join Shiro and Curtis around the table of pizza, Lance smiled happily. 

"You two are a cute couple." Curtis offered between bites of pizza.

"I think we will be," chirped Lance happily. There was no auguring with that, so Keith just sat beside him silently, listening to a retelling of events. Shiro and Curtis turned out to be a very captive audience. 

"I'm really happy for you two, " He said, picking up another slice of pizza, "You should really keep an eye on those panic attacks Lance. If they get too bad, just remember we're here for you," Shiro's smile seemed to take up the whole room like a full-strength floodlight. It made Keith realize how dull that smile had been recently, he smiled back. Worry replaced with relief. 

He could allow himself to be happy, knowing that his friends were doing fine, so they sat together in front of the TV with his arms wrapped around Lance. Watching some random movie Curtis had brought, Lance leaning against his chest, nodding off by the end. 

Curtis took his movie from the player, packed it up and looked over his shoulder. Shiro, sound asleep where Curtis had left him. Eased off of his shoulder to the much more comfortable couch. When Shiro hadn't stirred, he had taken the blanket and pulled it over Shiro's sleeping form. It was the same one he had wrapped them up in when the room got cold. All trouble seemed to have faded from his face when he slept. Curtis left with a smile and warm heart. Heading home for the night, enjoying the memories.

Keith, trying his best not to drop a very dozy Lance, staggered into his own room. Pulling most of his new boyfriend's weight across his shoulders, he faltered. They both landed hard on the bed.

"Hey." Lance sleepily protested, "No more throwing me around okay?"

"I wasn't," Keith wheezed, trapped under Lance's full weight, " Could you maybe--"

"Sorry," Lifting himself off of Keith. Lance felt his heart race as he watched Keith squirm to face him. For a brief moment he anticipated being pushed off or over. Instead Keith rolled his eyes, grabbed Lance by his collar, and gently pulled him closer. Deeply kissing him before letting go. 

Heart still racing, Lance stayed awake for a while, enjoying the warmth. Keith's arms wrapped around him. Letting his eyes close, he felt afraid. What if he woke and it all became nothing more than a dream. This was a bright star in amidst a dull world of shifting land slides and tight corners he found himself in. So when he felt lost and useless; When the world felt dark and cold here on Earth, this had become his light. This moment warm and safe and wrapped in Keith's arms. This peaceful warmth couldn't last though, could it?


	4. Temporary notie

Chapters 4 and 5 are coming. This is not a chapter but a brief note. I am in the process of moving and have thus, packed my computer. The next chapter has been written up and are in the editing process. The boy's will return soon 💗 Until the next update.


End file.
